Fading Smile
by hoshiww
Summary: “Fuji Syuusuke, meet me outside Harujuku Train Station, eastern side,” a crackling came through with the words. Then the caller hung up. Warning/Notes: Thrill Pair FujiRyoma , Fuji-centric, Character Deaths.


**Fading Smile**

Summary: "Fuji Syuusuke, meet me outside Harujuku Train Station, eastern side," a crackling came through with the words. Then the caller hung up.

Warning/Notes: Thrill Pair (FujiRyoma), Fuji-centric, Character Deaths.

**...Fading Smile...**

"O'chibi!" Eiji yelled as he jumped onto Ryoma. I chuckled slightly at the childish display.

"Saa, nice work," I congratulated Ryoma, smiling wide at the victory.

I felt a vibration and a tune from my pocket. Reaching inside, I pulled out my phone and read the caller I.D.

"No number?" I muttered. Strange, but I picked up anyway. "Moshi moshi."

"Fuji Syuusuke, meet me outside Harujuku Train Station, eastern side," a crackling came through with the words. Then the caller hung up.

Suddenly, Ryoma's phone rang. He picked up and hung up. Then Tezuka's phone followed by Eiji's, Oishi's, Momo's, Kawamura's, Kaidoh's and Inui's. I asked what their callers had told them. Each replied the same. Each replied 'meet me outside Harujuku Train Station, eastern side.'

_...FadingSmileFadingSmileFading..._

Mr Baker stood there in all his glory while we stood in a circle. Two people separated him from me. A smirk plastered on his face, cheeks as gaunt as ever, however, he had obtained a scar across his cheek, though no one dared ask why. His grey cropped hair reached towards the sky, but didn't get far. His ironed suit of a dull yellow seemed old and tattered. He was clutching a bucket covered with a cloth to his stomach.

"Baker-san, what's in the bucket?" naturally, Eiji's curiosity made him ask.

"Oh this?" Mr Baker sniggered. He removed the cloth and put it on the ground. We each took a few steps to peek at what's inside. There were small berries, which were a silver colour and green where they were unripe, with small purple spots. "These are what you would call 'Inui Berries'."

"Eh? Inui Berries?" Momoshiro looked at Mr Baker, then at Inui.

"Ah, hai. These berries are just one of the many ingredients I use for my Inui Drinks," Inui explained. "Though, they are poisonous if eaten in a raw state and measures are not taken to neutralize the poison."

"So we're not poisoned," Oishi breathed a relieved sigh and smiled.

But I caught a look in Mr Baker's eyes.

_...FadingSmileFadingSmileFadingSmile..._

Silence.

I was the first to break out of the stupor and reached down to put a hand to Ryoma's head. He was clearly in distress. He had dropped to the ground like a rock, after declaring he felt sick and stood up to dump his lunch. His head was hot, and he was curled up, clutching and clawing at his stomach, screaming silently.

"Get the sensei!" I ordered no one in particular. "Someone get help!"

Suddenly the room was breathing again, as yells and words were thrown across the room. I picked Ryoma up and put a firm hand on his waist while hooking his arm around my neck. I started to trudge towards the nurse's office with the Regulars trailing behind.

I felt Ryoma sag, and his whole weight fall on to me. I whipped my head around. He was out cold.

_...FadingSmileFadingSmileFadingSmile..._

"The berries Echizen-kun have eaten are poisonous. We were able to neutralize the tiny amount his body hasn't absorbed. We regret to tell you that Echizen-kun doesn't even have until the end of this week," the doctor hesitated.

I closed my eyes. Something trickled down my cheek. I told myself that reason for my tears is that the hospital's white walls were blinding my eyes. Nothing else.

_...FadingSmileFadingSmileFadingSmile..._

I watched Ryoma. Every movement I took note of and committed to memory. Every detail of his face I mentally traced. Those feline eyes, honey coloured and daunting. That silky black hair that would go green in the light. The smooth, pale skin. These I'll always remember. Nothing will go unnoticed under my gaze, nothing will fade from my memory.

I'll always remember Ryoma Echizen.

"Let's go," Tezuka ordered everyone. I knew he meant well. He wanted to leave Ryoma in peace. I watched all the others depart the park from the edges of my vision, fading away, and when Eiji waited for me, a shook my head and said that I will stay with Ryoma.

Alone with Ryoma, I took him in my arms. I comforted him, even if he was putting up a brave front, smiling, no smirking, like that. I hugged him tight, smelling that distinct Ryoma smell.

"Go to sleep, Ryoma," I whispered into his ear. I rocked him back and forth, hoping he didn't take any notice of me using his first name.

"You first, Syuusuke," I chuckled. So he did notice.

"Why?" I purred into his ears.

"I don't want you to see me—" He chocked on the last word.

"Sleep, Ryoma, it'll be quicker and painless."

"You first."

I started to hum a tune Yumiko-nee-san once taught me. It was a soothing melody and could put anyone to sleep. I could feel Ryoma relaxing and his breathing even out. I stopped my humming to place a kiss on his forehead. I watched his chest rise and fall and when it stopped I knew he had faded from my life and was now in Heaven.

Wait, something was amiss.

I glanced up to see that the park was lifeless. No children, no adults. Not even animals were present. Just the trees, still against the flawless blue sky. The wind didn't blow; the silence was loud and damaged my ears. But something was unnerving me.

I could feel someone watching me. Someone I couldn't see. And from the intensity of the gaze, I could feel a dark intent. An intent that was probably something akin to murder. I shivered slightly and set Ryoma down against a tree and trusted my instincts.

I know of a main road, where people would be bustling around. After all, this is Harujuku, the land of shopping complexes, so there should be a crowd. I took off, running towards that haven, trying to escape this eerie silence and that bad feeling.

Somehow, I knew this was all in vain. I turned my head to see someone chasing after me. Someone who was wearing a dull yellow suit and had grey, cropped hair.

Mr Baker!

I concentrated on running away. Instincts told me he was the one who poisoned Ryoma. And he was going to do much, much more.

Oh, and my cacti haven't received their monthly watering.

I laughed bitterly to myself. Why such a thought at such a time?

Slap, slap, slap. The rhythm of my feet striking the ground sounded too loud.

Huff, huff, huff. My panting was in perfect sync with my feet.

_Flash._

An image of Yumiko, Yuuta, Kaa-san and Tou-san when we were out camping flew across my vision. A picture of pure happiness.

_Flash._

Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, Inui and me when we were first years, laughing, smiling, playing.

Why these pictures? Why these memories? They say your life flashes past you when you are going to die, but I can escape. I will escape.

_Flash._

Ryoma standing across the court in the rain. Smirking. I feel my lips tugging upwards.

_Flash._

Facing Tezuka on the court. I smile at that. Such a match is hard to come by.

_Flash._

Ryoma leaving. Leaving. Disappearing. Fading.

I stopped on the pavement in front of the road. One solitary car passed me by. There was no one here either. Not one soul among the enormous skyscrapers. The shops were all closed. The place was deserted. The only person was behind me. The one who wants me dead. I can't keep on running forever. I'll just face it.

After all, we live; we die. It's just unlucky that I haven't celebrated my fourth actual birthday and my life would end. If I die, I can be with Ryoma. But I will still look over Yuuta and everyone I know. Death would end all my pain, stress and every other hardship in life. Heaven would offer much more brighter things in return. I plastered my smile back onto my face and turned around.

"Baker-san."

He was standing before me, smirk and leering, with knife in hand.

One step.

Two step.

He was now standing not a centimetre away from me.

_Ryoma, wait for me at the Gate of Heaven._

**...Owari...**

**A/N: **This story was actually based on a nightmare I had. Told my friends that I had a PoT nightmare and they were like 'AHAHAHAHA, what did they chase after you with racquets?'.

**O'chibi**: Kiddo  
**Moshi moshi**: Hello. Said when on the phone.  
**Harujuku**: A place in the middle of Tokyo that has heaps and heaps of shops and malls.  
**Mr Baker**: For those who read the manga, Mr Baker is the coach of the American West Coast Team.  
**San**: Japanese honorific equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Miss/Ms.  
**Sensei**: Japanese honorific given to a teacher.  
**Nee-san**: Older sister.  
**Kaa-san**: Mother.  
**Tou-san**: Father.

Please review.

Ja. x.TANgled


End file.
